smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Sticky Situation (Hero Stories)
"Hero's Sticky Situation" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story One day, Papa Smurf sent a group of Smurfs consisting of Hero, Hefty, Dempsey, Jokey and Fergus into the forest to search for a specific ingredient he needed for a new formula. During their search, they stumbled across mutiple pits which had strange brown liquid in them. "What is that stuff?" Dempsey asked. "I don't know, laddie,'''" '''Fergus replied. "It can't be mud! It's a darker color!" Hefty said. "Yeah! It doesn't smell like mud either," Jokey said. "Well, if it doesn't look like mud or smell like it, what can it be?" Hero asked. "WE DON'T KNOW!" the others shouted. "Calm down!" Hero said. "This smurf will check it out." As he walked towards the nearest pit, he got down on one knee, stuck his finger in, and tasted it. "Hey, it's chocolate!" he shouted. "Chocolate?" the others asked. "Yeah, it's a chocolate pit! If you don't believe this smurf, come smurf some for yourself!" Hero suggested, as the others began tasting it, immediately realising that it was indeed chocolate. Jokey decided to have fun: "Hero, lookout - a monster!" Hero reacted quickly, lost his balance, and fell into the pit. Jokey laughed at him. "What was that for?" Hero snapped, as he resurfaced. "Just for fun!" Jokey said. "Well, it wasn't funny, Jokey!" Hero said, angrily. "This smurf has to smurf back to the village to smurf a shower!" He took to the air and headed back to the village while Dempsey sternly lectured Jokey. When Hero got back to the village, he headed straight for Tailor's house to get some towel's, fuming, "Ooh, that Jokey Smurf! He smurfed me into that chocolate pit with his prank! Now I have to clean myself off off..." Suddenly, he spotted both Wonder and Smurfette looking at him with their eyes wide open and their tongues sticking out. "...Oh, come on, you two! Stop it with the hungry-eyed look! Is that all you two can think about when I'm covered in chocolate?" Hero stated. "Oh my! Do we have plans for you!" Wonder mused while Smurfette added, "It would be much smurfier if you were wearing a loincloth...or better yet nothing!" "What you two just said was the most unsmurfy thing this smurf has ever heard! This smurf isn't some object for your two to smurf your eyes upon!" Hero told them. "Now if you two don't mind, I need to smurf some towels from Tailor!" Soon, Hero got some towels, a large white sheet, and a new set of clothes from Tailor, and headed out into the forest; what he didn't know was that both Wonder and Smurfette were following him. He went to a waterfall near the village, set up the large white sheet to cover him up so that no one could see him, and went behind the sheet to undress. Just then, Wonder and Smurfette peeked through a nearby bush and watched Hero's shadow undressing through the sheet. Their hearts began to beat faster and faster. "Let's smurf closer for a better look," Smurfette said. Wonder shook her head in agreement and they both tip-toed closer and closer. They could hear Hero singing as they approached, and finally Smurfette couldn't take the temptation and lost her balance. "Oh dear! Catch me, please!" she cried out before fainting. The noise alerted Hero: "Who's there? Smurf yourself!" There was no response. Wonder decided to give up her chance and decided to take the fainted Smurfette home, letting Hero shower in peace. Trivia *The gender-flipped shower scene was inspired from the comic book story "You Don't Smurf Progress" where a Smurf tries to get a sneak-peek at Smurfette having a shower. Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles